


lost

by teentitans



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teentitans/pseuds/teentitans
Summary: Where Yurio goes missing on his birthday and stays missing until Otabek finds him, but what exactly does he find?





	1. Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Yurios pov will be in italics

It had happened about a week or two ago, at least that's what Otabek thinks. Honestly hes lost count. Yuri Plisetsky had been missing since his birthday and is still missing. No one had seen or heard from him. He just vanished. Otabek has tried to contact anyone and everyone that was in the area that night it happened, Viktor and Yuuri have tried to calm him many times but all Otabek replies with "I need to find him. I'm _lost_ without him."

Viktor and Yuuri did their best as well, although you can only do so much with so little evidence.

 

After searching again Otabek walked into Viktor and Yuuris place, they were allowing him to stay with to have company while this was happening. Otabek was extremely grateful, he didn't want to be alone.

It was 7 pm during dinner when their phones chimed, they looked at each other then Otabek spoke "its from Yura.." A name they had spoken about nonstop since his disappearance. They couldn't believe it, why didn't he contact sooner?

The other two eyes widened and looked at their phones, they had all received the same video. A video of someone laughing as he kicked Yurio making him yelp and cry out in pain, he had bruises everywhere and looked skinnier then Otabek remembered. He couldn't watch it anymore it was hurting him. He excused himself running to his room as he shut off his phone, looking out the window he wondered what his Yura had done to deserve this. All Otabek knew was whoever that was they would end up in a body bag. 

 

* * *

_Beka had asked me to come by his place because he had a surprise for my birthday. I tended to dislike my birthday because everyone made such a big deal of it, I'm only a year older no big deal. But something about Otabek celebrating it with me made me change my mind, this was something I was looking forward too. I got done with skating it was around 10pm. I hadn't even realized the time I always got lost in skating and was always the last to leave. I hurried to get ready to leave telling Beka I was on the way, he kept pestering me about how he should pick me up since its dark, guess I should've listened. Jokes on me for being stubborn as always right?_

_This is how it happened, kinda quick like this man had done it before. I walked outside only to see a man a few feet away, standing there if I ran I wouldn't get very far he gave me that look. My dumbass froze, I didn't scream I didn't yell, I didn't move. I usually lock up when I'm done skating, guess that was the second sign something was wrong huh? He pulled me to him faster then I could blink next thing was a cloth covering my mouth and nose, it was a strong disgusting smell. I guess I passed out quick but all I could think about was Bekas face when I didn't show up._

 

_My body hurt, moving my arms a clank sound was echoing through the room. I shot my eyes open realizing and remembering what happened I looked around the room it was dark, the air was moist and it was cold, really cold. Russia gets cold especially at night, wait was it night? I kept squinting to see if it was curtains or night time, I couldn't tell, I could barely see anything. Light showed into the room as a door was opened, footsteps coming closer stepping on each step. So I was in a basement. Each step sounded louder like the pounding of my heart._

_"Youre awake good, wasn't sure if I used too much and killed you." the man spoke with such a dark sense of humor_

_I froze listening to him, hearing his dark laugh echoing. I wanted to leave as soon as possible._

_I relied on sound, whenever I heard his footsteps come closer I knew I had to try to move, but I couldn't. His breath stunk as he got in my face when I turned my head he turned it back, gripping my jaw I could almost see his grin._

_I want to be away from this disgusting man Beka, help me._


	2. broken without you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yurio italics

Otabek was positively sure it had been two months since he last saw Yurio, he wasn't sure how he has survived. Maybe hope to find him? Yet even that was slowly fading, police now refuse to help unless they can find more evidence. To Otabek he's pretty sure the police already think he's dead, or in a different country by now. This cant be happening right? He has to find him, he will find him, right? The world figured out Yurio was missing rather quickly he was pulled out of the skating season. Everything had turned to shit he wanted Yurio back, he wanted to officially ask him out and skate together again, cheering each other on. He wanted to see the smile that Yurio only saved for him. Not videos of the poor blonde being beaten to a pulp, not him crying and screaming for help, not him screaming out his name to save him.

Viktor and Yuuri came back with dinner, Otabek refused but they both made him sit and wouldn't let him leave until he finished. Deep down Otabek was appreciative of it but he wanted to focus on Yura, that was all he cared about.

 

Otabek

 

Everyday a new video came, everyday the police said it wasn't evidence, everyday I had to watch the love of my life get worse while I did nothing to stop it.

Skating without Yura was pointless

Living without Yura by my side was heartbreaking

How much longer can I go on without him?

I don't think its long at all, Viktor and Yuuri have noticed me breaking everyday but they haven't said anything, maybe its out of respect.

Yura please be alright, please come home.

I need you here again

I want you to be safe

Can you hear my thoughts about you?

Lots of time has passed Yura

Please still be alive.

 

* * *

 

_Lots of time has gone by huh?  I guess when you don't see the sun or have a phone you can never tell what time it is or what day it is. I can only guess lots of time has gone by. I miss you, surprisingly I miss Viktor and Yuuri too. He lets me write as long as I do what he says, writing is nice but I cant document the dates. I think he reads everything too, but come to think of it I guess I don't mind because another letter is written for you and I get to keep it. I miss skating, I want to skate again, hopefully soon. Too much to hope, he has me locked down here begging for food. I've gotten three meals total and lots of water, they say water helps control hunger, they're right. I'd like to know how everyone is doing but when you're stuck some place and have no true way of communicating I guess you cant. I bet you're looking for me, I wish I could tell you where I was but honestly I have no clue, have you all thought about tracking my phone? I dont know if he's turned it off yet. This guy honestly seems like a pro at kidnapping._

_I know he sends you all videos, do you watch them? If it were you I don't think I'd be able to stomach it. The thought of it being you bothers me, I'm glad its not I don't think I'd survive._

_It's gotten colder here, I think I'm still in Russia, I'm not too sure. Maybe if you ever get this, maybe if I ever leave I would know._

_It's a lot of maybes._

_I hope you find me soon Beka._

_Yura_

* * *

 

Viktor came rushing in the door with Yuuri "have you seen the new video?!"

Otabek shook his head "I try not to watch them because it hurts."

Viktor grabbed his phone showing the video "doesn't that wall Yurio is in front of look familiar?"

Otabek looked "its a stone wall, there are many like that in Russia, Viktor"

Viktor rolled his eyes as Yuuri chimed in "but none with that certain stone, that color and size is the same one Viktor and I went to for a wine tasting for our honeymoon!"

Otabek looked at them "that's what you paid attention too?"

Yuuri shook his head "that's all you listened too?! Viktor and I were thinking we could go there and find out if its even open then ask for a wine tasting if he says no then we'll go to the police!"

Otabek looks at them "and if he says yes you find Yurio and get killed then what?"

Viktor huffs "well you not being with Yurio defiantly puts you on the negative side. Plus its two against one!"

Otabek sighed some "fine, find out."

They did a cheer, guess maybe they thought Otabek wouldn't say okay at this point he'd do anything to get Yurio back.

 

 

The next day Otabek said goodbye to them wishing theyd be safe. Around two hours later Viktor and Yuuri came back "I heard a scream, it may be Yurio, he said we couldn't have a wine taste, heard the scream, rushed us out then went downstairs."

"Do you think it was Yurio?"

"I do, it sounded like him." Yuuri spoke

"What will he do to Yurio now that we know where he is..?" Otabek winced at the many thoughts running through his head "I need him safe"

"We're going to call the police. We just wanted you to know"

Otabek nods giving a slight smile, he didn't even realize he was crying until he felt something on his cheek. He quickly wiped them away going to get his jacket and shoes.

 

Don't worry Yura, we're coming.


	3. letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurios letters

_I think this is letter 52 now or something, I write everyday my handwriting has gotten better can you believe it? I hate being here. I wish you would find me faster, I thought I heard Viktor and Yuuri yesterday so I screamed. Was it them or was I imagining? He wasn't pleased with that, I think he broke a rib. It'll be hard to skate now huh?_

_Writing to yourself isn't as fun as I thought it'd be, I guess I still expect you to read them. If you ever got them would you? I wouldn't expect you too especially since its all my struggles. Maybe I'll write a few about how much I miss you, that sounds like a plan._

_I wish I could see you, probably not hug me because of the bruises. Well fuck I'd let you hug me anyway, I want to feel safe again._

_Help me feel safe Beka._

_Yura_

* * *

 

 

_It hurts, everything hurts now Beka. It hurts to breathe I can barely move._

_I miss you, holy shit do I miss you. My heart hurts thinking about how worried you are. You have no idea how much I want to leave and see you, but there's no escape._

_I'm stuck_

_I need you._

_I want you to hold me._

_I've never been the best at saying my feelings but writing kind of helps I guess. Ive come to realize I'm in love with you, my best friend._

_And now I'm terrified I'll never see you again. I don't care about skating anymore I just want to see you._

_I need to see you._

_Yura_

* * *

 

 

_There was loud banging on a door today I heard police shouting, he hid me and kept me quiet so they wouldn't find me. I couldn't breathe it hurt so bad at that point then he covered my mouth and made it worse. Did I talk about the cold? It was so cold, I felt water on my feet too. Its gotten really cold Beka, I'm scared._

_Sorry its so short Beka I'm having trouble moving I cant stop shaking._

_Y_

* * *

 

_He stole from me, he stole my first kiss. I wanted it to be you Beka._

_He is as disgusting as ever. It wasn't fair, why couldn't it have been you?_

_I'm not sure you even feel the same way. I don't care it wouldn't feel right unless it was you._

_I cant stop thinking about you Beka, all the memories we shared._

_You were the first person I truly considered a friend, the first person I didn't mind spending time with besides my grandpa._

_The first to make me smile, a real smile._

_You'll be mine always, right Beka?_

_Yura_


	4. hurting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Of course Yura I'll always be yours"

As Otabek finished reading the last letter he hadn't realized how much he was crying or that he was even crying at all. He wiped his tears and sniffled looking at the tombstone across from him

"I'm sorry I didn't make it in time." he spoke with such sorrow and guilt in his voice.

 

Yuri Plisetsky had been missing for two and a half months total and was recently found dead. He had a collapsed lung, died of starvation and they say hypothermia.

Otabek was the one to find Yurio when it was too late, in the woods piled under leaves and sticks. He had noticed a hand and walked to it without hesitation, moving the leaves he saw familiar blonde hair. No this cant be, its not him right? Moving more of the leaves he saw the face he'd seen in the videos, laying lifeless on the ground. He called the police, Viktor and Yuuri telling them he found Yurio but not how they wanted to find him.

The world mourned over the loss of Russia's Russian Fairy for a long time, skating was never the same without Yurio on ice. Otabek quit skating, he knew Yurio would've yelled at him but he couldn't focus while skating he kept going back to memories of when they skated together and it hurt him. He missed seeing the smile that was only made for him. He wanted his Yura back.

The man was never caught, apparently he fled after he hid Yurio which angered Otabek. He wanted that man to rot in prison. He didn't sleep much knowing that man was still out there, he noticed Viktor becoming too protective of Yuuri lately. Otabek didn't blame Viktor though, he should've protected Yurio.

 

Otabek held the letters close as he looked at the tombstone **_'Yuri Plisetsky the Ice Tiger of Russia'_**   he noticed Viktor and Yuuri visited everyday before and after practice, whenever they were coming back he was still sitting there staring at the name in silence hoping it would change. The two always paid their respects then made sure Otabek went home with them which Otabek was glad because he knows he would stay there all the time if it wasn't for them.

He sighed knowing Viktor and Yuuri would be there soon, he closed his eyes remembering the times they shared the smiles, the laughs, the way Yurios eyes glistened when he talked about his cat.

When he opened his eyes he saw Viktor and Yuuri next to him, they both had their hands on his shoulders "Otabek its getting late lets go back, you can visit tomorrow."

Otabek nods and stood up, leaning over some before speaking "Of course Yura, I'll always be yours."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any feelings that were hurt reading this.  
> I'm also sorry it's short I got too emotional, thanks for everyone who read it.   
> Check out my other story Unconditional Love!


End file.
